Mi Amor
by La Madone
Summary: OS: 'She had forgotten her love for him so many times that he had stopped counting. But he always said that it was okay—that he had enough love for both of them. '


**_Hello !_**

**_My people from Innocence of A Child this is my attempt at writing romance. Be warned, I suck at writing such things. The new people (Hey! go check my other story pls), I'm just telling that I'm french, so there are probably a few mistakes. Sorry. I promise I didn't do it on purpose._**

**_Same guest : If you stop by here. I read your review on my other story and your last words struck me. You are french, aren't you? Or you speak french, maybe? Just tell me. I'm going all crazy about it. It's disturbing!_**

**_._**

**_Disclaimer : Nothing belongs to me._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Mi Amor**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"You know I love you, right?" He asked, his mouth against her ears, his arm around her waist.

She smelt like flowers—wild flowers. These flowers that inspired love and happy days. They danced in the air, just like birds that flew away. She was cute. Like a butterfly. But he won't let her go. He couldn't. Even if she kept forgetting him.

"I love you," He said again.

She laughed.

The sound of her voice shone, explosed and fell upon him. Over and over. Like dead stars falling from the sky. Like a bit of hope running around them and bitting the tip of his fingers—bitting his heart.

"I know that," She kissed him on his lips, on his nose, on his forehead. "But I love you more."

She would have kissed him forever if she could.

* * *

"They say that I'm sick—that I'm _ill_," She explained him. "But I'm not. I am _not_. I just forget a few things. It happens to anyone, right?"

He could hear panic in her voice and her body was shaking.

"Grant? I'm not ill, right?" Her voice told him that she wanted comfort—she needed comfort. But all he could offer her was lies because truth hurt too much. And she was already starting to break.

All he could do was trying to fix her—to keep all the pieces together before it began to crack for real.

"You're not ill. You just forget," He hugged her, tightly. "It's okay. You're gonna be fine."

He held her tighter as if he was trying to crash that lie that he had just told her.

* * *

She has forgotten about their marriage. About their plans.

Sometimes, she even forgot about him too.

* * *

He found she was beautiful—even with that white blouse and her skin pale. This place—this hospital—was taking all her colors from her. From him. He felt like she was fading away. Just like her memories that were passing away.

This place was insufferable. But he coudn't just let her here. Because here, it was her home now. And where she was, it was where he was too. She was his home.

She was _home_.

"I love you, Grant," Her sincerity cut him deep. His heart bled love for her. Skye was a liar because she loved him and then, she just forgot. But she didn't even know that.

She could just blink and then, he wouldn't exist anymore to her.

He just smiled and buried his head in her neck. "But you're gonna forget that you love me."

"Never, ever, " She replied, her eyes full of promises. "I love you too much to forget."

His heart broke.

Lies.

Lies.

Lies.

"You always forget, Skye," He admitted sadly, his eyes melting in hers. "But it's okay. It's not your fault. It doesn't make me love you any less."

* * *

She had forgotten her love for him so many times that he had stopped counting. But he always said that it was okay—that he had enough love for both of them.

His love was strong even if his heart wasn't.

* * *

"What are you doing here, Ward?"

_Ward._

Just like years ago.

Her voice was harsh. She didn't remember. She has forgotten._ Again_. She kept forgetting. She kept remembering. It was crazy. It was driving him crazy and yet, she was the one to be locked in a room where the white of walls made the world feel dizzy.

"I'm here because you here."

Her eyes were cold and her lips were trembling.

"You slept with May."

That was something she never forgot. She may sometimes—_often_—forget him but what he had done, she never forgot. As though, that was the only thing she could hold on to; the first time he hurt her.

"I love you, Skye."

She closed her eyes. That was her way to push him away.

"Liar."

But he wasn't. He loved her.

For real.

* * *

The more she forgot, the more he lost a bit of himself every day.

* * *

"Don't go—don't go where I can't follow you, Skye," He begged her.

They were sitting on the grass. Her hair was flying and she looked at him, puzzled. She didn't understand.

"I'm not going anywhere. Don't be silly," She replied as she tore petals off the flower that she was holding.

Clouds appeared and it was like turning off the lights one by one. Her lights. The ones that made her heart beat.

The ones that kept her alive.

"Yes, you are," He stated, stealing her a kiss. And another. Kisses were his memories. His thing. "You're always leaving."

Life was taking her away from him—illness was taking her away.

And Skye, she just kept smiling.

* * *

"Do you love me?" She slowly asked, as if it was a secret and saying it out loud would destroy everything. "Do you love me like crazy?"

He played in her hair.

"I do," He murmured, her head was against his chest. Just like this, she was more alive. She was living—not just surviving. "I love you like crazy," He repeated, smiling.

She let out a satified sight.

"Your heart beats for me, Grant. I can hear it, I can feel it," she told him, her fingers drawing weird forms on his stomach. "It sings for me. Just for me."

She was right. She always was.

"You're my favorite person, Skye. Don't forget that."

She smiled. "I won't."

He kissed the top of her head.

Somehow, he hated her. Because tomorrow, she will not remember this moment.

* * *

"You didn't come yesterday," she accused.

He sighed. He could feel a fight coming. "I did. I've been coming here every day for years, Skye."

"Don't lie! I'd remember if you came and I _don't_," She screamed."How come I don't remember if you came! I don't remember—I can't remember, Grant!"

He saw tears swelling up in her eyes.

He bit his tongue.

He couldn't confort her—not when she was in such a state.

"I hate it," She said, holding her hair and clenching her teeth. Anger was ravaging her pretty face. She was still beautiful. "I hate forgetting."

And he hold her. "I know baby, I'm sorry."

Like a little girl, she cried all night long, hidden in his arms.

* * *

Ward was afraid. He was afraid that someday, she would forget him for real and forever.

* * *

"I could love you forever, you know. I will love you for a thousand years and for a thousand more. I will love you hard, so hard that I won't forget," she had promised him. "You'll be forever together. Just like that."

It had been one of these day at the beach. When the sun was shining brightly, and the air was too warm. It was a weather to make impossible promises and to whisper sweet words in each other's ears.

It was a time to live forever.

To die a little more every single second they spent together.

* * *

"Don't look at me like that." Her fingers ran over his face.

The shadows under his eyes were eating his skin. He was tired. So was tired. This illness was killing them both. However, in sickness and health, they would stick together.

Confused, he raised eyebrows. "Like what?"

"Like I'm disapearing and you're okay with that," She smiled, sadly. Like an old sun that didn't shine anymore.

She didn't shine anymore. But she was still his sun, his joy of life, his rosebud.

"I'm not," He pulled her closer to him and inhaled her smell. "I love you too much. But if you leave me, I won't be mad."

She clung on to his shirt, on to his life. He was her life.

"Don't give me your permission to die," She implored him. "I don't want to die."

His heart fell upon the ground and broke into thousands pieces.

* * *

It was raining, and the drops were crashing upon the window. Skye let her finger slid upon the glass but she could feel him behind her. His warm breath on her neck, his fingers playing with the fabric of her blouse.

"What if I forget to breath?" She hesitatingly asked.

It was a delicate way to say _what if I die_.

"You won't. It's impossible," He reassured, his hands caressing the back of her neck. "It's easy. All you have to do is to keep breathing. Don't think. Just keep doing it. In and out," He spund her around. "Just keep breathing," He kissed her lovingly. "You can forget everything—even me. Just don't stop breathing. _Never stop breathing_."

Don't die. _Never die_.

That was what he was asking her. It was selfish. He didn't even realize he has become so selfish until now. But that was love.

Love made people selfish.

* * *

"Don't forget me," she asked him. "Even if I forget, even if I don't remember this promise. Just promise me you won't forget."

"I won't," he swore. That was a promise that he could keep for both of them.

They kissed and shook hands—like children would have done.

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_I knew someone—a very nice old woman that had alzheimer and it was too sad to watch her forgetting things. Because she used to be so alive and illness came along and it just took her._**

**_I love this woman. She was like the grandma I never got._**

**_And RIP Nelson Mandela. I've been in South Africa. I visited the prison where he was locked in, I've even in his cell. I'm mixed race and I live in Reunion Island and just as Africa, we got a story here. I feel black even if I'm not black. And Nelson Mandela was a great man. He's changed the world._**

**_Reviews please ? Thanks in advance :D  
_**

**_Bye!_**


End file.
